1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new and useful package for retaining surgical sutures and more particularly to retainer packages with integral needle holders adapted for retaining armed sutures therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many packages for retaining surgical sutures comprise structural portions which are adapted to be assembled subsequent to being loaded with sutures.
Prior art packages manufactured in such a manner include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,424,898, 4,961,498, and 4,967,902. Each of these packages has a retainer portion into which surgical sutures can be loaded and another structural portion which may be fastened to the retainer portion subsequent to loading the sutures so as to complete construction of the package. In addition, each of these packages is manufactured with upstanding projections formed in the retainer portion around which sutures may be wound. These winding projections are generally unsuited for receiving resilient monofilament sutures which can take an undesirable set when forced to conform around winding posts.
With the present invention, manufacturing efficiencies may be realized when resilient surgical sutures are loaded into pre-constructed retainer packages which are formed without winding projections. In accordance with this principle, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an inexpensive retainer package which can be easily and quickly loaded with at least one resilient surgical suture subsequent to having been constructed.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a package for retaining a plurality of resilient surgical sutures for ready removal.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a package for retaining a plurality of armed surgical sutures.
It is yet another object of the subject invention to provide a package having an integrally formed needle park with at least one porthole for receiving a surgical needle.